In many fields of applications, in particular in the case of mass production assembly processes, it is important that electrical connectors can be connected easily and fast. In cases where connectors have a plurality of electrical contact terminals to be mated, as it is often the case in the field of automotive applications, it is common that the connectors are provided with mate assist mechanisms in the form of mate assist levers or sliders to facilitate mating of the connector and a counter connector (i.e. a mating connector).
Such mate assist mechanisms usually are provided linearly movable or pivotably movable on a connector housing. Upon mating of the connector with a corresponding mating connector, the mate assist mechanisms are moved from a first, preliminary mating position, to a second, fully mated position, thereby facilitating the mating process.
A typical example of a lever mated connector assembly is for example described in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2007/098253. In this document, an electrical connector assembly comprising a mate assist lever, which serves to facilitate the mating of the connector assembly, is described. The mate assist lever is pivotably mounted to a first connector and can be moved from a preliminary mating position to a fully mated position. During this movement, a cam element provided on the pivotably lever engages a corresponding cam mechanism of the mating connector, whereby the two connectors are pulled towards each other upon movement of the lever. When moved into the final mated position, a portion of the lever snaps behind a latch member on the connector housing to lock the mate assist lever in the position, thereby also locking the mating of the two connectors.
A typical example of a connector assembly with a mate assist lever is further described in US Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0089031. Similarly as in the case of the prior document discussed above, the mate assist lever disclosed in this document is provided pivotably on a connector housing and has generally a U-shaped form with two lever arms connected by common web. Each lever arm has a pivot axis that passes through the lever arm. The lever arms are provided such, that, from the preliminary mating position, they can only be rotated into the fully mated position, but not in the opposite direction. However, with this prior art construction it is possible that the lever moves unintentionally or intentionally from the preliminary mating position to another position in the direction to the fully mated position, when no mating connector is present. In such a position different from the preliminary mating position, it is not possible to mate the two connectors, so that an operator has to manually displace the lever back into the preliminary mating position to start the mating process. This requires an additional working step what is not desirable.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2015/055787 discloses a connector system that solves the above-mentioned problem. In n global manufacturing required parts and modules are produced and distributed over the globe and the parts are delivered in sub modules. In this cases it is important to fix all movable attachments during the transport to prevent damages. On the other hand when arrived in the plant the parts have to be ready for immediately assembling. In the production plants preparatory steps while assembling are not accepted.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.